Old Gods
by Bearerofnews
Summary: Helping the gods have brought him nothing. Now all he can and wants to do is teach his son. But the past will not leave him be. For a god has fear in him and will make him suffer. Dead


Looking down on the watered-down rocks with a face harder than steel he came to the decision he didn't want to live anymore. What was the point? His sin's have been forgiven but forgiveness was not what _he_ wanted.

Peace. Peace of mind, that's what he _needed and desired not forgiveness!_

All this fighting was pointless, killing Ares in the end was useless. Feeling this, he realized after what Athena told him the only option he had was death. Sweet release from his own ruined mind, no longer must he see his ash covered skin again, maybe even hold his family in his arms once more?

No hades would never allow for that to happen not after killing his wife. But being tortured to the point where he won't have to think of his mistakes?

He'll take that option. It was his only choice.

His mind made up, heart set he moved his foot leaning forward, gravity did the rest for him.

Seeing the rocks, he is falling towards in alarming speeds he couldn't help but feel… content in his decision.

And then he felt nothing. Only the sand he had gripped in his hands before his rage came back and he roared into the air with all his fury.

XOX

Slowly moving under the bushes in the quiet forest with not a sound, he removed his bow from his back and a single arrow, nock it he aimed at the short green monster with red eyes, far enough distance he could kill it from where he is now.

He ignored the large figure that moved to his side not wanting to lose focus on his target he breathed in air and aimed for its head keeping his arms steady to make sure he killed it before it can call more of its brethren towards it.

He let the arrow go, it flew into the air hitting the monster in the head killing it, though not before giving rather (in his mind at least) exaggerated movements of dying before falling on its back dead.

"Come boy get the crystal out." The large figure said moving ahead towards the dead monster the boy killed.

"Yes father." The unnamed boy replied. A pause. "Father how big do you think this horde will be this time?"

"Only one wanderer, a dozen." The man replied to his son.

Keening near the dead thing the man gestured for the boy to come closer. The youth knowing what to do pulled the knife from his waist, he made a large cut close to where the heart or crystal should, will be he put his hand inside moving it around his fingers brushed a hard object to unnatural to be a part of any living being. Pulling it out he saw as the monster started fall apart into ash's he handed it his father to hold onto.

"Time to find the rest then we go home. Find the path the thing took you will lead this hunt." The man said to his son as he started to stand after putting the crystal in a pouch he has.

Not expecting his father to have him lead the hunt the boy jumped to his feet scanning the area for any signs that are unnatural in the forest. Which if he's being honesty with himself is not that hard to do since deer and the like are better covering their own tracks. And they don't even try.

Finding the ruined bushes without a problem he started to walk down that path his bow and arrow ready to shoot in case anything comes out. His father was also close by axe in hand.

After some time following the trail the two stumbled onto the gathering goblins (the boy gave the name.) seeing this the man motioned for his son to stop.

"You will shoot the one's farthest from the rest and I will take the others huddled together." The man said as the boy pulled on the string to shoot the goblins, letting the arrow fly it hit the monster knocking it to the ground.

The man instantly sprints towards the goblins as arrows are shot around his form killing the ones far away from the group he raised his axe bringing it down on the one in front of him splitting it in two, no doubt breaking the stone inside of it. He then turned to his left side swinging the axe into another's chest killing it, also he dodged a clumsily swing of a crude club he lashed out his leg towards the thing's head kicking it off hitting the one behind it. Moving once more before a club could hit his back, he turned punching it's ugly head off, moving next to the one monster that was stunted when its brethren flying head hit it in the face he picked the thing up by its neck he effortless crushed the windpipe.

Hearing the sound of an arrow heading his direction he didn't bother to turn to the one charging towards him since the arrow flew into its eye with the arrow head coming through its skull.

Walking towards the man the boy asked "Father how did I do?" He asked hoping for a bit of approve in his skill. Looking around at the seven goblins the boy killed he gave his easement "you did adequately." The father replied to his son. Any other child would have been annoyed with this answer seeing it as the father not caring for the child's skill. But to the boy himself? It was the closet his father can say "good job" so he took it in stride.

The both of them went around harvesting the crystals from the goblins chest cavity as they did the work the boy couldn't help but to ask why, they take the crystals out of the monsters.

"Father why do we keep taking the crystals out? We don't use them for anything but putting them inside the box back home." The boy asked his father since for as long as he could remember his father and mother always did this.

"The reason for it boy is because we are going to Orario and using the crystals to trade for valis. We will need it to complete your mother's... request." He has come to terms with it. He has to, has to still be that unbreakable rock in front of his son right now he can't grieve, but his son could he wants him to, but still stay focus on the path ahead. He touched the pouch on his side lightly. "Now let us return home. We will rest but rise before the sun will."

The son couldn't help but wince a little, he hated to wake up that early.

XOX

Checking his satchel to make sure he had everything both his son and himself needed to reach Orario, he turned his head to see his son counting his arrow's and checking the bow over like his mother taught him.

Standing up he walked over to a pelt of a bear he removed it and pulled the latch to reach to the basement pulling the small chest out he poured its contents inside in the satchel he had. After everything was inside he put back, pushing the door down and cover it with the pelt he turned back to his son. "Have you done everything that needs to be done?" The man asked his son. "Yes, Father have all my arrows checked my bow, knife and other things. I'm ready." The boy said excitedly since this was going to be the first time he ever went to Orario the city of the gods.

"Father do you think we can leave an... offering to Frigg? She was the only god mother ever prayed to. I was hoping she could make sure mother finds peace in the afterlife." The boy asked hoping maybe he would say yes but already knowing his thoughts on the gods... Well he didn't have high hopes.

Feeling his anger rising but harshly pushing it back down the father reply back "No we will not. She does not need the help of a god to find peace. She is more than capable of doing it herself" He knows she's more than strong enough to find the afterlife she deserves. _Far from him._ " I don't want to hear any more talk about meeting the gods of that wretched city. Remember what I said to you Atreus the gods do not care about you or anyone else. They are like children they came to this world because they grew _bored_ and to relive that boredom they mingle with us mortals stunting us mentally and physical. Do not look for her or any god. Because they are all useless."

Walking towards the door he said "we are leaving, now."

Yeah Atreus thought to himself maybe he shouldn't have asked him that. Should have done it without asking. Mother said it was better to ask forgiveness then permission. But Father is right. The gods see us all as entertainment.

XOX

Pain. That's all he feels in his body. And betrayed.

Why has he not come to save him?

Why was he left here to rot for sins he has never committed?

Why. Have you never come back for me Kratos.

 _It's so cold here._

 _X0X_

 _GOD OF WAR does not belong to me nor does DanMachi belong to me. This is a fanfiction._


End file.
